


True Colors (Shiro x Keith)

by KHUndertaleFan25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Ship It, M/M, Song Lyrics, True Colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHUndertaleFan25/pseuds/KHUndertaleFan25
Summary: I did another Sheith cause I wanted to. Now leave me alone -3-.





	True Colors (Shiro x Keith)

Shiro: You with the sad eyes  
Don’t be discouraged   
Oh, I realize   
It’s hard to take courage   
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you can make you feel so small...

Shiro: Show me a smile, then  
Don’t be unhappy   
Can’t remember when  
I last saw you laughing   
This world makes you crazy  
And you’ve taken all you can bear  
Just call me up   
Cause I will always be there 

And I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that’s why I love you

Keith: So don’t be afraid   
Both: To let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful

Shiro: I see your true colors shining through (Keith: True colors)  
I see your true colors  
Both: And that’s why I love you  
So don’t be afraid   
To let them show  
Shiro: Your true colors  
Keith: True colors (Both: Are beautiful)

Shiro: Like a rainbow...  
Keith: Ohh, like a rainbow...


End file.
